Eight
by Silver Knight Dante
Summary: Gin's POV. A certain fox faced soul reaper has hidden feeling for his superior. What will Aizen's reaction be? Oneshot. Mentioned RanGin and AiRandomGirl. Purely AiGin lemons though :3


**Disclaimer: Don't own the wonderful masterpiece of Bleach. The OC that is mentioned is not mine either, she belongs to a friend who's given me permission^^**

**A/N: The following fic is in Gin Ichimaru's POV. To make it easier to read, I didn't put in Gin's way of speech unless he's talking to another character and I hope I didn't butcher his way of speaking too much x.x It's kind of hard to get as you all know^^;;; One other note, the title comes from their former captain positions. 5 (Aizen) + 3 (Gin)= 8. Alright then, take it away, Gin~3**

**"Eight"**

If you would ask me what month it was, I wouldn't be able to tell you. If you would ask me what week of the month it was, I wouldn't be able to tell you. If you would ask me what day of the week it was, I wouldn't be able to tell you that either. And, if you would ask me what time it was, day or night, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Why? Ever since Sousuke, Kaname, and I, Gin Ichimaru, left that suffocating place called the Soul Society and moved here to the deserts of Hueco Mundo, I've lost all sense of time because it's always night here. However, the moon in the night sky shines down upon the white sand to make it seem like day.

It's not that I'm complaining. I've gotten away from the society and the ever-watching eyes of Yamamoto. I've gained some authority over the arrancar and the Espada, though most of them hate dislike me. I guess that's their issue though. The only thing I've got to complain about is not getting the one I'm in love with's attention.

Now, don't get me wrong. He's ( yes, he ) been paying attention to me since I graduated from Soul Society's academy. Hell, he even made sure to take me under his wing, made sure I became his vice captain, and helped me achieve a captain position in Squad 3's barracks. But, it's not the type of attention I'm looking for. I know I'm being selfish, but this is the only time I am. I want him to hold me, to kiss me, to make me his, to love me...to trust me. He's like an angel with black wings who's been exiled from the gods and can't relax or trust anyone because he thinks everyone is out to get him. I wish he'd realize that I would die for him.

Who is he you ask? It's none other than Sousuke Aizen if you hadn't guessed by now. Yeah, I've been in love with him like a love-sick puppy since the day I met him. But, of course, I never confessed because of the stupid thing called ''fear of rejection.'' I don't know though. Maybe I should finally tell him and see what happens. After all, we've been through a lot together.

"Gin," he calls my name softly from behind me and I turn to face him. "What are you doing in my room again? Did you finish what I asked you to do?"

My current straight lined mouth upturns into its usual fox-like grin, "Of course I did. Though, Ulquiorra wasn't too pleased about it."

"Well, that's his own personal problem. She showed great potential and defeated the fith Espada with little effort, but lost to Harribel so it's only natural that that she became the fourth Espada along with him since I was against them fighting for the position. Ulquiorra is a very valuable asset in my plans and I can't afford to lose him now," he explains.

I give him a nod of understanding. "Yeah, I know," I say as I remove myself from the window I was looking out of and walk over to him. "I promise ya, I just got done a bit ago puttin' the tattoo on 'er."

Sousuke smiles at me in approval, "Good," he says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Ya okay," I ask him as I let my grin drop.

"I'm fine," he tells me wearily. "Just tired. I need some rest so please leave my room."

I can feel my heart beat faster as this is the first I've ever seen his weak side. Perhas he does trust me? "Sousuke," I whisper his given name instead of his last. "Lemme stay in here so I can watch over ya as ya sleep...Please."

He looks at me, his superior, icy-like brown eyes staring at my face. However, I also see confusion in his gaze as he states defensively, "What's gotten into you, Gin? Is there something you need to tell me? If so, then speak. If not, then leave my room. I'm on the brink of exhaustion." He removes his hand from my shoulder and walks by me as he starts to remove the top part of his clothing.

_'That's it. Enough torture!' _ my heart and soul cry as I turn, close the gap between us, and grab Sousuke's hand in the two of mine as I kneel on one knee before him. I feel his hand trying to jerk free from mine, but I hold onto it with a death grip.

"Unhand me," I hear him growl as I dare not look up on his face since I figure his icy gaze has been replaced by a raging storm.

"N-no," I tell him, scared shitless because he could've killed me by now if he wished it. "Please, cap'n! I'm not gonna hurt ya! Just... please relax."

Despite the storm within him, I feel him relax as he lets out a silent sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, Gin. I should have known you had no intent to even harm a hair on my body," he says softly as he sits on the foot of his bed and places his free hand on top of my head. "Now, what is it you wish to tell me?"

Figuring the storm was gone, I raise my head and open my eyes so my light blue orbs can stare into the now normal, brown eyes of my superior's. The eyes he had so long ago when he was captain of the fith division. Oh, how I love those eyes. They show so much sincerity and understanding. "Sousuke," I start out as I get lost in his eyes. "I...I..." Not knowing where to start, I grab his shoulders and pull him down into a deep kiss filled with all of the love and trust for him I've kept bottled up throughout the years. And, trust me, there's plenty more to give. My love and trust are beyond endless and undying for him. My entire being belongs to him even though he can't see it through my near-constant smiling.

I feel him tense in shock beneath my fingers as I know he is confused again and is unsure of what to do. I part our lips to save him some confusion and allow a small smile to appear on my features with my open eyes.

"Gin," he says. "I had no idea you-"

"I do," I say, interupting him as my smile fades away. "I love ya, Sousuke. I've loved ya since the day we met. I know I don't show it, but, I trust ya too. Ya've always been there for me. Watchin' me, guidin' me, helpin' me. Ya think I'd love ya like I was yer son, but I don't. I love ya like a lover and my love n' trust are limitless, Sousuke. Now, lemme be there for ya. Lemme be yer shield and die for ya when that time comes."

"Gin," Sousuke mutters as I watch him get lost in my eyes. "I will let you become my shield in my time of dying as long as you will let me become your shield in your time of dying. In that case, I will follow you soon after."

"And so will I," I tell him before going for another kiss.

This time, he kisses me back as our eyes close gently and I pin him onto the bed. As our kisses deepen with each one, I feel his hands undress the top of my clothing and I help by slipping my arms out for him so he can push the clothing downwards to reveal my naked skin underneath. Both of one of our hands reach for the other's zanpakuto and toss them aside to the floor.

I part for a moment to make sure they are okay and grin my fox-like grin. "Looks like they want some fun too," I remark and point over at our zanpakuto where they are laying in a 'x' with Sousuke's on top of mine.

Sousuke looks over to see where I am pointing, "Gin," he says. "Zanpakuto are designed to fight, not to have sex."

"Aww, yer no fun Sousuke," I state as I frown a little.

I just hear him chuckle at my statement as his hands move from my back to my hips. "We'll see about that," he says with a smirk as he flips me onto my back and pins me as he raises his reiatsu slightly to make sure I will obey him. "Stay."

I watch him get up off the bed and watch him strip off the rest of his clothing. Gulping silently, my eyes run over his moon-lit-basked body and settle upon his large manhood. I gulp slightly at the size, but start feeling horny as he gets back in the bed. "Please, Sou-chan," I beg. "Make me yers n' yers only."

"Mmm...Sou-chan," he repeats the nickname I just gave him while smirking a little. "I love it...Ginny."

He removes what's left of my clothes as we kiss again, our reiatsu and tongues battling until he wins in the end. We part and I take a deep breath as I feel his hand travel from my lips to my chest to my ribs and to under my pants where he places his hand around my cock and starts to stroke it.

"Mmm...Sou-chan," I moan out gently as I breathe again.

He smiles as he continues to pump me, "You're not so bad yourself there, Gin. You're about a half-inch shorter than me."

I blush as I sit up on my elbows, "S-Sou-chan! Don' measure me while yer teasin' me with foreplay, my gods."

He laughs loudly and smiles. "Sorry, sorry," he apologizes with a smirk. "It was just too easy to do while I'm handling you. Besides, you're mine now and I have the right to know."

I sigh as I gently fall back to the bed, "Yer impossible sometimes."

Sousuke chuckles as he keeps stroking my growing erection. He kisses my lips once, then my neck, and then licks my left nipple, causing me to arch my back slightly as I moan louder. He smirks and continues to pump me as his mouth attends to either of my nipples.

"Ah...uh...Sou-chan," I say between labored breaths and moans. "I'm gonna..."

He stops his actions and kisses me as I come onto myself and his hand. He parts and looks at me, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you release this early. Can you handle one more? I want you to come with me."

"Anything for ya," I tell him. "I know that'll be a bit painful, but I can endure any type of pain for ya, Sou-chan."

He nods and kisses my forehead before grabbing some lube from the nightstand drawer and applies it to his first three fingers. "Flip over," he demands gently.

I roll over onto my stomach as I groan a little in reluctance since I was comfortable.

"Thank you," Sousuke says and places his index finger into me. He hears me cry out a little as I writhe some and adjust to the new feeling. He moves his finger in a fucking motion after I force myself to relax and I moan even louder than before. "Tell me, Gin, are you a virigin?"

So now you ask me? Gees..."W-w-with a...guy," I tell him.

"Oh," Sousuke asks, slightly amazed that a girl had come before him. "Who was your first girl then?" He places his middle and ring fingers within me.

I buck to the second and third intruders as I moan louder. "R-Rangiku Matsumoto," I confess as I feel all three fingers moving within me. "I loved her too, Sou-chan. B-but...I love ya more...than her...And 'sides...I made sure ta use...protection when we...had sex...so's not like...she's pregnant."

"Shh..." he says as he moves his fingers faster. "No need for an explanation, Ginny. I already know you love me more than that woman. If you did, we wouldn't be here having this conversation. You were mine right from the beginning and I knew that all along. Besides, my first was a girl in the academy so it's fine. If you must know, this is my first time with a guy too."

I pant as he pulls his fingers out. "Sou-chan," I say as my breathing eases a little and my tightening stomach relaxes some.

"Hm," I hear him ask as I hear the lube cap unscrewing.

"I love ya," I tell him once more.

"I know," he says as I hear the cap screwing back on and the sound of the lube being applied to his erection. But not the words I wanted to hear from his lips. I feel his strong hands upon my hips and they tug on me. I understand and raise myself onto my hands and knees. "I love you too, Gin," he finally says as he penetrates me slowly.

"Ah...Ah...Ahhh! Sou-chan," I moan very loudly as he fills me up to his hilt and both of our reiatsus clash as they raise, but soon settle on the same level and mix in smoothly. My stomach starting to tighten up once again, I ask as I adjust to the massive cock inisde me, "W-What took ya so long?"

"My apologies," he says as one hand supports his weight and the other grips my cock. "I wanted to make sure I actually loved you before saying so. I'd of hate to say it without it being true because it would've broken you and I cannot afford that."

"I understand," I tell him. "Now enough chat."

"Agreed," he purrs and starts to fuck and pump me at a steady pace.

"D-don' h-hold back," I plead. "Yer so big, I want all ya got!"

"G-good boy," he says with a smirk. "I taught you well. Ah...fuck! You're so tight, Gin! I couldn't hold back now if I wanted!"

I gasp as he picks the pace and roughness up so dramatically that I start to bleed onto his erection. "Nnn..." I groan in pain as I lift myself up onto my knees and press my back against his chest. "I...love...this...pain," I moan out between heavy breaths as my arms go up and bend backwards to hold onto his shoulders.

"Mmnn...glad...you...do," Sousuke moans between his own heavy breaths and moans louder as he fucks and pumps me at his fastest and hardest.

"AH! SOU-CHAN," I yell in pleasure as I tilt my head back. "A-Almost th-there."

"Nnnmmmgh," he moans and bites down on the area where my shoulder and neck connect to the point it starts to bleed. He releases my neck and states in my ear, "Gin...y-you're...o-oficially mine...n-now."

I nod and we both come at the same time as we yell each other's pet names out in pleasure, his beautiful essense filling me completely.

Panting, he slides out of me and kisses me deeply as I collapse into his arms. I part and open my light blue eyes to get lost in his love-filled and gentle brown eyes. Eyes that only I am allowed to see. "Now, 'm exhausted too," I say. "But the bed's a mess."

He smiles gently. Another feature only for my eyes. "Your room is just across the hall," he reminds me as he sweeps me up into a bridal-style hold and stands on his bed only to step off of it. "We will sleep there."

I nod once more, "I love ya."  
>"I love you too," he says as soflty as a feather kissing the gentle wind.<p>

I fall asleep in his arms before we even get into my room.

~End~

**A/N: For those wanting to know, the mentioned OC's name is Rika. And that was my lovely fic. Go Ginny ^_^**

**Gin: *smiles* Why thank ya. She appreciates reviews with critism and praise. Any flames will be used ta heat her ever-growin' love fer yaoi. **


End file.
